October Air
by Midori12
Summary: Silver does his best to get over his love for a girl he'll never have when a friend he never realized he had tries to cheer him up. - Slight BoulevardShipping, Barry x Silver; One-sided SoulSilverShipping, Silver x Lyra; Gameverse


…**I wrote this several months ago as the parallel to the relationship between me and the person I really liked. I never posted it for some reason, and times are different now so it's really hard to reread this.**

**But I figured that today of all days would be the best day to post it.**

* * *

**October Air**

"Silver! Hey, what's up?" Barry said as he approached Silver across the open field of their school.

Silver glanced up. He had been sitting on the ground under a tree hugging his knees. He had been in peaceful solitude for the past hour and now that Barry was here, Silver felt himself getting angry.

"What do you want?" Silver asked, a cold tone to his voice.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Barry said sheepishly. "I asked all around the place after I realized you skipped gym, and since no one had any idea where you were, I automatically assumed you were here!"

"…Why is that?"

"Well, I assumed that anybody would want to come here when they want to be alone. And here you are."

Silver twitched his eyebrow. "…So, you _know _that I wish to be alone, but yet you came out here looking for me anyway?"

"Why not?"

"…That doesn't make any sense."

"Do I ever make sense?"

Silver glanced at Barry. Barry was grinning at him.

"Whatever," Silver turned his head. "What the hell do you want?"

"I don't think you need to be alone. I think you just need a friend," Barry sat down next to Silver.

"…I don't need any friends."

"Aww, don't say that!" Barry nudged Silver, causing Silver to slap Barry's hand away.

"Don't touch me."

Barry frowned. "Silver, come on now. Don't be like that."

"Look, I don't want to talk to anybody. Especially you," Silver put his head back on his knees. "So get out of my face."

"I'm not in your face. I'm over here," Barry pointed out, considering he was sitting adjacent to Silver and not directly in front of him.

"Don't get smart with me."

"I'm not being smart. It was an obvious statement. You don't have to be smart to realize I'm right next to you."

Silver grumbled. "You're getting on my nerves."

Silver and Barry sat in silence for a moment. The wind blew, rustling the leaves in the tree above them. It was a cool autumn day, and the clouds were beginning to look overcast; it would rain soon.

Finally, Barry spoke up. "Is this about Lyra?"

Silver's eyes widened. He jumped out of his position and lunged for Barry, grabbing his sweater vest and throwing him to the ground. "What the _hell _did you just say?"

For the fact that Barry was just flung onto the ground forcefully with Silver on top of him giving him a death glare, he was actually rather calm about it. "I asked if your sulking had to do with Lyra Kotone."

Silver barred his teeth. "Who said anything about _her?_" He emphasized the last word.

"Don't you like her?" Barry asked.

"Who said that?"

"I did."

Silver felt like he could have punched Barry right then and there, but he was able to stop himself. Besides, he wasn't sure why he was so angry in the first place. It was just that…for _her _name to be brought up…

"What do you know about Lyra?" Silver asked, still clenching tightly to Barry's shirt and keeping him pinned to the ground.

"I know that you like her," Barry answered, "but she likes someone else and you're not sure what to do about your feelings."

Silver paused. How did this kid who he hardly knew know about his feelings for Lyra? Sure, Barry shared a few classes with him, but that meant nothing. He shared lots of classes with many people. Why did Barry know this information?

"I…don't know what you're talking about…" Silver decided to play it stupid.

"Silver…" Barry's face softened, surprising Silver. "I know all about it. I watch how you look at her in English class. But she's not into you; she likes that Ethan kid."

Silver was confused. He knew Barry to be the extreme oddball of the school. He was obnoxious, loud, always ran into people, and was just an overall annoying kid.

But…who knew that when he was calm, he was also rather observant.

Silver let go of Barry's shirt and glanced away from him. "Whatever. There's no point in discussing this."

"I believe that your feelings are worth talking about. Especially when you're hurt or upset," Barry said.

"What does it matter to you?"

"Because I'm your friend, Silver."

Silver gasped. All his life he had always been the outcast, the loner. He had never had anyone to call his "friend."

And now, here was the seemingly random kid claiming to be his friend. And for what reason? Anybody who spoke to Silver normally either got a cold response or a death glare.

But no matter what Silver said to Barry…he was still here. Willing to call himself Silver's friend.

Silver looked at Barry, who was curiously blinking up at him. Oh yeah, Silver was still sitting on top of him.

"S-sorry," Silver shuffled his position and got off of Barry. Barry sat up and fixed his ruffled hair.

"Silver, I've been in your position before," Barry chuckled, though it sounded sad. "I was in love with a girl who was actually in love with one of my best friends. And now they're going out with each other…"

"You mean you like that blue-haired chick? Hikari something…"

"Dawn Hikari, yes," Barry nodded. "I had a huge crush on her awhile ago, but ever since she started going out with Lucas, I've been trying to get over it. So I know what you're feeling right now. Well, I guess Ethan's not your friend, but whatever."

Silver lowered his head, but Barry used his hand to raise Silver's chin up. "Hey, don't let it get to you too bad. I'll be here for you, Silver. Okay?" Barry grinned widely.

Silver stared at him, but then couldn't help but curl his lips up in a small smile. "Fine."

"Awesome sauce!" Barry randomly yelled. He grabbed Silver's arms and pulled him up so they were standing together. "Now, let's go do something to get our minds off of all the bad stuff!"

"…Barry, school is still in session."

"Has that stopped you from skipping before?" Barry laughed. "C'mon! Let's go hit an arcade or something!"

"You're paying."

"Ha! Maybe! I got, like, 2500 poké at most. We'll see how long it takes us to use all that up!"

Barry began to dash off the school grounds. Silver moved slowly, thinking about everything Barry had just told him.

So maybe Silver couldn't have the girl he was in love with. But he found something that may be better than that.

A friend.

* * *

**The title is a reference to this particular day.**

**~Midori**


End file.
